Fruits basket Titanic!
by tigersim1
Summary: We all know the story of the Titanic! What if it was Fruits Basket style? Who would die, who would live? This has been tigersim1! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows the story of the Titanic

**Everyone knows the story of the Titanic. What if the story of the Titanic was Fruits Basket style? Who would end up dieing, who would still be alive? This story tells it all! (I don't own Fruits Basket)**

Kyo: TOHRU!!

Tohru: I'm coming, I just need to pack one more thing.

Yuki: Kyo, stop screaming , she trying to pack.

Tohru had two suitcases, one for her, and one for her mom. Tohru tried to imagine her mom coming to Mexico with them, but she could not imagine. She sat there looking at Kyoko's picture. Tohru heard a loud banging on her door.

-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-

Kyo: Tohru!! COME ON WE ARE GOING TO MISS THE PLAIN!

Tohru: Oh! Sorry I'm coming!

Kyo walked in and saw her rise from the floor. They walked out of the room together. Tohru ran down the stairs.

Tohru: AHHHHHH!!

Tohru started to trip! Kyo lend a hand, she gabbed it a held it tight. Yuki then walked into the room.

Yuki: YOU –BEEP- CAT! Did you push her!

Kyo: NO! I did not push her, I saved her! Stop yelling at me you - BEEP- rat!!

Yuki ignored Kyo and helped Tohru down the stairs. 

Yuki: Tohru! WE ARE LATE FOR THE PLAIN!! 

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru ran to the air port (They don't have a car.) When they got there they were almost done with security, when a police officer walked up to Tohru.

Police officer: I'm sorry but you must walk in her.(pointing to a room)

Tohru walked in as Yuki and Kyo watched her. Tohru had to put up her arms, the police checked her (with a scanner.) The police grabbed Kyo while another pulled Yuki. They scanned them too. Kyo did not like it, he started to wiggle, and tried to move away from the scanner. The police grabbed Kyo again giving him a warning. Yuki stood up to a police officer and told him that they were going to be late for there plane. The officer stopped Yuki and Kyo, he told them that there was something wrong with them that there was something different with them that was not in Tohru. Yuki and Kyo ignored him and walked towards the gate.

Kyo: What gate do we go to?

Yuki: Gate 35

Tohru: there! 

They walked towards the gate, a woman at the desk stopped them.

Woman: This plane has left already, I'm very sorry.

Yuki: When dose the next plane leave?

Woman: Oh the next one leaves in 3 days.

Yuki: is there another trip that we can take?

Woman: Well…there is one flight…it is a cruise…I guess it is the same price.

Yuki: We'll take it! But where is it?

Woman: Antarctica.

Yuki bought the tickets and headed towards gate 21. They all sat down. A man stood up, "Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru you are now boarding."

Yuki gave the tickets and they headed to the plane.

**I hope you liked it, the next chapter is about the plane! Please review! An author needs at least 6 reviews to write the next chapter. Don't be worried the Titanic part is coming in chapter 3 or 4! I will update soon!**

**Love, (and I don't mean that in an intense way!)**

**Tigersim1!**


	2. plane or plain?

Fruits Basket Titanic

**Fruits Basket Titanic**

**Thank you to****Chrysolite Heart for giving me my first review.**

'**LOL I liked your start, just want to mention, at the top you spelled plane as plain. Little spelling mistake. I'm not sure what you mean by an author needs at least 6 reviews...cuz even if I get none I still update anyway. LOL Anyway, can't wait for the next chappie!**'

**She was my first reviewer! And thank you to the people who also reviewed my work.**

**Don't forget I also have two other stories!(check my account if you want to read them!) **

**Now let's get started!**

Tohru headed towards the back of the plane. Yuki and Kyo watched her go all the way to the back seat.

Kyo: I don't know what you are doing?!

Yuki: Ms.Honda we always sit in first class.

Tohru blushed and walked up to first class. Right when she sat down a man asked her if she wanted orange juice, or ice tea.

Tohru: Oh no I'm fine. (She thought Yuki and Kyo would have to pay for it)

Yuki: Ms.Honda you can get anything you want.

Tohru: Oh, but that would be rude using your money for something I want.

Yuki was about to say something then Kyo blurted in.

Kyo: You really have never been on first class, every thing is free!

Tohru; Oh, I'm sorry.

Yuki; Don't be Ms.Honda.

Tohru: Oh, and Yuki you can call me Tohru.

Yuki: I would like that, thank you…_**Tohru**_.

The sound of Yuki saying Tohru soaked in to Tohru's ears._ Did he really just call me Tohru?_ Right at that moment…

Speakers: We are now tacking off, buckle up.

Tohru's eyes widen as the plane rolled against the hard road. Yuki stared at her the whole time. Kyo just looked out the window.

Tohru: This is the second time I have ever been on a pl-

The plane lifted off of the ground. Tohru was so happy. _Wow it is so amazing, just being here with Yuki and…where is Kyo?_

Tohru: Yuki! Kyo is gone, where did he go?!

Yuki: Don't worry he probably just went to the rest room.

Tohru: THERE'S A REST ROOM!!

Yuki; Of course, you haven't been on a plane with a rest room have you?

Tohru shook her head no. _wow; this plane is so… um…cool._

The man came back and asked Tohru if she would like some orange juice or iced tea?

_This is my moment I need to stick up with what I want, but this man probably worked so hard putting the liquid in a cup he should not spend it on me._

Man: um…Mam?

Tohru (freaking out): Um…um…Some CHOCOLATE MILK!!

Yuki: She would like some orange juice.

Man: hear you go(placing the juice on her tray

The man left to go to Kyo.

Tohru: Thank you yuki.

Yuki: No problem Toh-

Kyo: I SAID I WANT FRIED RAT YOU –BEEP- MAN!!

Yuki and Tohru turned around finding the man and Kyo fight.

4 hours later.

Kyo- thinking about his Dojo

Yuki: reading a book

And Tohru-sleeping

The Speakers: Hello, we have arrive in Antarctica!

Tohru woke up.

Tohru: Were here!

Yuki: Are you excited ?

Tohru: Yes, very!

**Well that is it for now the next part is getting on the cruise! Review pls. I hope you enjoy my work!! **


	3. falling snow

Hi, this is tigersim1

**Hi, this is tigersim1! **

**This will be my 3****rd**** chappie on FRUITS BASKET TITANIC! Well let's get started! **

Tohru got off the plane and headed towards a local taxi.

Kyo: Tohru, what are you doing?

Tohru: Well…oh.

A limo came around the corner. Tohru eyes almost popped out of her head. Tohru then felt a shiver along her back.

Tohru: it..is..so..cold.

Yuki: Tohru are you okay? Do you want me to get you a blanket?

Kyo: She is not a little baby, -BEEP- rat! She can take care of herself!!

Tohru: Yes Kyo's right. I wont catch a cold, Yuki-san.

TWO MINITES LATER..in a the limo.

Yuki: KYO YOU STUPID CAT! SHE CAUGHT A COLD!

Tohru blowed her nose with a napkin and looked at Kyo and Yuki.

Tohru: I'm fine…I will be…

Tohru fainted on one of the seats. The driver turned around.

Driver: we are here…(looking at tohru) OH MY GOODNESS!

Kyo: SHE FAINTED!

Yuki: I can see that!!

Driver: I'll call the hospital!

Tohru: NO, I'm fine :) !

Kyo: wait…what, you just ahh, TOHRU!

Yuki: I am glad you are okay Tohru. Here's a blanket.

Driver: We are here! Have fun.

Yuki helped Tohru out of the car and just ignored Kyo. They took their first steps on the boat and then Kyo and Yuki checked on Tohru. Tohru was looking at the snow fall. Then she noticed Yuki and Kyo looking at her. She blushed and then stepped on the ship. Kyo looked at the big white wrightings on the side of the boat "Titanic" it read. As soon as they stepped on board a little girl came up and said,

Girl: You know this boat is unsinkable!

Tohru: …O.O

Kyo: Yeah right!

Yuki: She is telling the truth, I read it in the mail.

Kyo/Tohru: YOU READ THE MAIL!?

Yuki; yes I do.

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo walked to their room in the first class cabin. It was so pretty it had…To be continued.

**That is it for now! This has been tigersim1! **


	4. Babbling is stupid but funny!

Hi

Hi! I think that this is my favorite fanfiction! I just love it! Well this chapter will make your and my craze even bigger! I love this story…well let's get started!\

The three rooms were huge, each one a king sized bed! One room had books of all kinds (perfect for Shigure). Another had a bunch of doctor supplies every were (this would be grate for Hatori). The last of the rooms had designer clothes in every place you could look (so Ayame). The only thing that was bad was the three did not like anything their so called "friend" like.

Kyo: well this would be perfect for…

At that time someone had walked in surprising Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki.

Aya: Well hello! I did not know you were on the cruise.

Kyo: WHY ARE YOU HERE!!

Ayame: Shigure bought us tickets!

Yuki: Ayame Shigure is hear too?!

Ayame: yes and Hatori!

Tohru: what…why…very nice to see you.

Yuki: were are Shigure and Hatori?

Aya: why they are on there way…

Shigure: YUKI!? KYO?! TOHRU!?

Hatori: why are you three here?

Kyo: WE WERE GOING ON A –BEEP- CRUISE!

Aya: YUKI! NOW WE CAN HAVE SOME BROTHER TIME!!

Yuki: NO!

Tohru: um…hello Hatori, Ayame.

Shigure: DID YOU GO THOUGH MY BOOKS!?

Hatori: I need to tell you something important.

KYO: I DID NOT GO THROUGH YOUR PERVERTED BOOKS!!

Yuki: what is it Hatori?

Ayame: LET US GO YUKI!!

Tohru: um…ah…um

Kyo: NO! I DID NOT TOUCH THAT MAGAZINE!!

Shigure: YES YOU DID!!

Hatori: I need to tell you that…

AYAME: COME ON YUKI LET US GO!!

Shigure: Tohru, did Kyo look through my magazines or my books?!

Kyo: DON'T GET TOHRU IN THIS!!

Tohru: Um…no Kyo did not look?

KYO: I TOLD YOU!!

Ayame: LET US GO!!

Yuki: NO! what did you need to say?

Hatori: that….

Shigure: AYAME!! KYO LOOKED IN MY STUFF!!

Ayame: KYO! HOW PERVERTED!!

Kyo: NO I DID NOT!!

Yuki: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! HATORI!?

Hatori: that…

KYO: SHIGURE!! STOP!

Shigure: NOT INTILL YOU SAY THAT YOU READ MY BOOKS!

Tohru: STOP YOU TWO!

Yuki: JUST SCREAM IT HATORI!!

Hatori: that would be rude…

YUKI: THEN BE RUDE!!

At that time a familiar figure walked into the room. Yuki was the first to see the figure.

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
VKEEP GOING DOWN  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V

V  
V  
V  
V

V  
V  
V  
V

V  
V  
Akito: why hello my little spirits…

I HOPE YOU LOVED IT!! I know that people kept babbling but I got to the point…right. Well this has been TIGERSIM1!!


	5. Tohru is dead?

HI

**HI! **

**This is Titanic part#5!! Cool huh? Well I know that my other story was a bummer…but I will now try to update every weekend!! SO COOL!! YOU KNOW WHAT IS EVEN COOLLER?! THIS STORY WILL **_**NOW **_**AND I MEAN NOW WILL GET SO COOL YOU WILL HATE ME!! That is because almost all the zodiac members will get hurt (or maybe even DIE!) but I need you and I mean YOU to help me chose your fav character so send in a review and I will see who will live and who will die…so let us get on with the story!! ******

**Yuki got a little worried about Tohru. Then little sounds of footprints came down the hallway. A little boy dashed into the broken-hearted room. Along with the small girlish looking boy came two other even smaller kids. The two kids on the side stood quite while the girl I MEAN boy, started to talk.**

Momiji: OH HI TOHRU!! YOU AREE HERE!! A-a-a- kito…you are here…(gulp) too…I thought you were sick because the maid said…

Akito: I DON"T CARE WHAT THE MAID SAID!! Let me start over…why hello stupid rabbit…I do not need you here so, leave…NOW!!

Momiji: I AM NOT STUPID!!

Akito walked up to Momiji with a burst he slapped him. Blood came rushing out (because of Akito's fingernails) Momiji did not cry he was brave and tried to talked back. But Akito just slapped him again reaching Momiji's anger, now Momiji was going to blow. Tohru tried to get into the fight but Yuki and Kyo just held her back. Tohru then saw that the two other kids on the right were Kisa and Hiro. _Why, why do they have to be watching? Why did they go on this cruise…why did __**I **__go on this cruise? _Akito stepped up to give Momiji what he thought that he deserved. Tohru then ripped though Yuki and Kyo's arms and got in front of Momiji.

Tohru: NO!! STOP!! NO MORE!! Y-y-you can't hurt Momiji!! OR ANYONE ONE ELSE!! A-akito I can't I can't help it I can't scream I, I just can't…

Akito: Ahhhhh, I see young Tohru is standing up to fight for Momiji, BUT YOU TWO (pointing at Yuki and Kyo) ARE NOT HELPING AT ALL!!YOUR NOT EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!! YOU-you worthless animals.

Momiji: Y-you hurt me…

Akito: WHY OF CORSE I HURT YOU!!

Ayame: Were Hatori??

Shigure: Yah!!

Akito: Don't worry I put him were he belongs…of the ship.

Momiji: HOW COULD YOU?!

Yuki: GO away Akito you don't belong here…

Ayame: Come on let us go to find Hatori!!

Tohru ran out of the room hope-less to find such a nice gentleman as nice as Hatori.

_When snow melts what does it become? _

Tohru: SPRING!!

Women: Are you okay are you lost…do you need to be some where?

Yuki/Kyo: TOHRU!! THERE YOU ARE!!

Akito: Get away from her!!

Kyo: Why should we all you are going to do is hurt her!!

Akito: GET OUT OF MY WAY!!

Yuki: WE WILL NOT!!

All three ran out of the lobby on to the deck (witch was stupid but they had know where else to go)

Tohru glanced at the rolling waves. Her eyes looked scared but in reality she was frightened.

Tohru: OH dear!!

Akito suddenly came up behind her and pushed her to the rails! The rail could not hold all the weight the railing started to snapped! Tohru was so scared she just stood there. Yuki and Kyo ran to grab her but Akito tripped Kyo witch he fell on Yuki. A table fell on both of them, they were stuck! Tohru then tried to stand when the railings broke!! SHE SLIPPED HER HAND ON WHAT WAS LEFT OF THE RAILINGS!! Was this the end of Tohru Honda (send in a review saying if you think she will die, my opinion will not change to what you say, so reply freely!)

**WOW WILL TOHRU DIE?? You will have to find out in the next Fruits Basket TITANIC!! This has been tigersim1! **


	6. a knife? Huh?

HI

**HI! I LOVE THIS STORY!! YAY ME!! **

**OMGoodness!I HAVE 521 HITS!! OMGoodness! WOW!! Well anyway let,s get on with the story! But, I need to talk to fred. (calling on phone). Just kid there is no Fred! Hahahahahahha! I know that is NOT funny…let us start! HA I am sooo hipper! **

**SUGGAR COOKIE!!**

Tohru: Yuki Kyo HELP ME!!

Yuki: Kyo get off of me!

Kyo: SORRY! I TRIPED!

When both of them got up Akito made them trip AGAIN!! Akito walked over to Tohru. _What is he going to do? _Akito tookone glance at Kyo then one at Tohru (sorry Yuki) He seamed to have a idea, but what? Yuki then got up.

Yuki: GET AWAY FROM TOHRU!!

Akito: Tohru…

kyo got mad at Yuki and tripped him!! (stupid cat!)

Yuki: ah you –bbeepp- CAT!

Akito: Tohru, you should let go off the bars, I mean it is your fault that you almost got their secret out.

Akito then pulled out a knife and held it to tohru's neck.

Tohru: EEEPPP!( luckily Tohru is strong for staying their)

Akito: If you steep any closer her head will be gone!

Yuki/ Kyo: NO!!

Akito; Tohru let go, it will make everything easier for the Sohma's. JUST LET GO! NOW! YOU JUST RUIN EVERYTHING! YOU –BEEEEEEEP-!! Now let the Sohma's have a good life, WITHOUT YOU! Now all you have to do is let your hands drop. Do it.

Yuki: TOHRU DON'T!! YOU MAKE OUR LIVES…

Akito slid the knife Through Tohru's hand. Lots of blood spilled out off Tohru's last thing to keep her alive!

Kyo/Yuki: AKITO!! NO!! Tohru!!

Akito raised the knife to her neck! Yuki and Kyo shut up! _I am scared Yuki Kyo HELP!! Please help me.._

Tohru: Yuki Kyo I must drop. You don't need me you need others. I am sorry. But…bye…tell…all the Sohma's I..will miss..them all!! BYE!! Bbbbyyyyeeeeeeeee…..

Kyo: NO!! TOHRU I LOVE YOU!!

Yuki: I DO TOO!! ( I know that Yuk does not love Tohru in the story but that is why this is called a fan-fiction!)

Yuki/Kyo: OH NO!!

_kyoko: Tohru I will miss you_

Akito: HA HAHAHAHHAHAHH!

Kyo: Tohru is…

Yuki: dead…

Ayame/Hiro/Momiji/kisa/Shigure/hatori/NOT Akito: TOHRU!!

Akito; now me and my zodiac can spend more time together.

**TOHRU IS DEAD!! OMG!! WOW!! WELL I NEED U TO HELP OUT AND SAY WHO U WANT TO DIE SO SEND IN REVIEWS SAYING WHO!! BYE!! This has been tigersim1!! BYE, say bye FRED!!**

**Fred: Bye…? **

**Me: BYE!! **


	7. kyo's blood loss

HI

**HI! I Am soooo excited I now have a beta reader!! Her name is Animal wildfire!! But…she is not helping me this time…we still have not made it official that she is my beta reader! But..she will be soon! So let's begin!! **

Yuki: Tohru!! No!!

Kyo: YOU LET HER FALL!! AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A JACKET ON!!

Yuki: I know…sniffle I let her die…

Kyo: YES YOU DID!!

Akito: You IDIOTS!! SHE IS NOT DEAD!! SHE WAS PUT WITH HATORI!! HAHAHAHAHAH YOU WOULD THINK I WOULD LET HER DIE…sigh

Yuki grabbed Akito by the collar on her t-shirt. He lifted her off the ground. She…I mean Akito was now 3 feet off the ground! Yuki burst into yells!! HE WAS YELLING AT THE TOP OFF HIS LUNGS!!

Yuki: WHERE IS TOHRU!! WHERE?! TELL ME NOW OR YOU WILL DIE!! I WILL THROUGH YOU OFF THIS SHIP!! TELL ME!!

Akito: I know that you can't hurt me. And I will not tell you were she is!!

Kyo/Yuki: TELL US!!

Every one: WERE IS TOHRU!!

Shigure: Our dear Tohru lost in the waves…

Kisa: one-chan…cries

Hiro: AKITO TELL US!!

Everyone: NOW!!

Akito: go ahead Yuki, through me off, I know you can't do it, I am you god!

Yuki: I can't do i-i-it…

Kyo: then I will!

Akito cut Kyo in the face with the blade, Kisa and Hiro ran out off the deck.

_Tohru: Kyo are you okay?_

Yuki; GO!! AKITO LEAVE YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!! GO!!

Kyo bled, blood pouring out of his face A nurse finally showed up and told Akito to leave. She took Kyo to the ship's doctor. Kyo was held in the hospital for a day...but all day Yuki and Kyo cried for Tohru. Akito was looked in his room for throwing a girl off board. Everyone else was depressed and looked themselves in the room. But did they know that Tohru was being whipped, by Ren?

**WOW!! Ren got on board?! AND TOHRU IS ALIVE BUT GETTING WHIPPED!! Oh yeah the part with the boat sinking is going to be in about 4 more chapters?! I am soooooooooooooo happy that it is coming!! Oh yes did you know that so far I have decided 6 people who will die?? WELL BYE!! This has been tigersim1!! BYE!**


	8. hatori is found!

Srry that I was so late….i had well bf problems….any way! I hope that u will forgive me and still read my story the story will now start to have to do with Torhu seeing to life boats….

Torhu: i-i I am sorry if I did anything wrong to u…

Ren: u worthless little girl u did NOTHING wrong to u helped me.

Torhu: then why r u whipping me and how did I help u?

Ren: u proved to akito that the zodiacs will break apart from him.

Torhu: why r u whipping me then?

Ren shouting in fear whipped torhu one last time and walked away. Leaving torhu in a dark room tied up to a single wooden chair.

Torhu: I am hopeless….yuki, kyo I know that u can not here this but I hope u two have a good life…

Akito; why should they have a good life?

Tohru: A-a-akito….

At that moment tohru saw yuki and kyo being dragged and handcuffed but the evil AKITO! (lol)

Tohru:please please do not hurt them I am the one u should hurt not them.

Akito: u still lonely torhu?

Tohru:why yes now please let them go.

Akito: but u shouldn't be lonely I mean u still have hatori.

Tohru; HATORI WERE!

The lights flipped on as tohru looks up and sees hatorihanging for a single wire. Below the wire was nothing but darkness…shaking with fear hatori could not speak nor move if he did the string would break and down he would fall.

Tohru: HATORI!

Yuki still handcuffed was speechless.

Kyo: hatori you r scaring the out of tohru!

That is all I can right for today bye!


	9. blood oozed every were!

Hi now I am actually…well writing stuff! I am so happy but no one is reading it….only 2 reviews and 14 people reading it…but no matter what I am so happy to even get a review…I am so happy...I don't want any more now…well let's get started…

Tohru: HATORI! NO STAY THERE I WILL GET U!

Kyo: TOHRU DON'T TRY TO HELP HIM THE STRING WILL BREACK!

Yuki: H-H-Hatori! I don't know how to get you down!

Akito left the three in agony watching Hatori hang from a single string…God took a look at Hatori and said one thing and one thing only.

Akito: Hatori, remember a girl oh I forget her name oh yes Kana…yes she is here, watching you, oh did I also say she well let's just say she fell from a high well rail…now she's in a better place. Sorry Hatori I did not do anything, Ayame did.

Hatori tears fell from his face and so did the famous(lol) three. Hatori tried not to move but he was not successful. He cried and then…

_SNAP!_

Hatori: KANA!! I LOVE YOU!

Tohru/Yuki/Kyo: …O.O HATORI!! NO! –cries-

Tohru: w-w-why did he have to go….why!

Yuki:…!

Kyo: AKITO SHUT UP YOU BEEP! STOP KILLING EVERYONE! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!

Akito: oh I forgot about you, all of you can go….

Akito pulls put a knife and cuts through the string….kyo tried to get Akito but he threatened them to move back.

Akito: GET GET BACK YOU EVIL PEOPLE STOP OBEY YOUR MASTER! OR I WILL KILL THE GIRL!

All three ran away crying and sobbing for Hatori and Kana…how could Ayame do such a terrible thing…he couldn't.

Yuki: AYAME!!

Ayame: Yuki! DO YOU WANT TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH YOUR LOVING BROTHER! 

Yuki: NO! WHY DID YOU KILL KANA!?

Ayame: Kana…dead? I did not do such a thing…

Yuki: Then who did.

Haru: YUKI!

Yuki: when did u get here?

Rin: NEVERMIND THAT! THEIR ISINT SPACE FOR ALL THE PASENGERS TO FIT IN 15 LIFBOATS! IF WE CRASH PEOPLE WILL DIE!

Kyo: WE WONT DIE AND ANYWAYS…WHO KILLED KANA!

Haru: KANA SHE DID NOT DIE..SHE IS IN HER ROOM…

Yuki: were is her room?!

Tohru:…!

Haru: follow me.

5 min l8tr.

Rin: were here.

Yuki and kyo grabbed for the door and opened it. It creaked open.

Yuki: kana are you O.K?

Kana lied dead on her bed. Blood oozed every were. It was hard to walk in the room.

Haru: KANA!

Kana: y-y-yes…

Yuki: YOU ARE ALIVE!

Haru: who did this to you!?

Kana: tell Hatori I l-l-love h-h-him….

Yuki: NO WHO DID THIS TO YOU!

Kana: no one I-I killed myself…b-b-ye

EVERYONE: …! WHY!

Ok well that is it for now Rin help with the lifeboats but no one listened to her...Oh well they WILL regret it…this has been tigersim1!


	10. ICEBERG!

Wow I am writing A LOT now! It is just I am not allowed to go on gaia so I have NOTHING else to do….ok let's just get started ok well here WE GO! ( I have no clue what to write…oh I got it!)

2 days l8tr

Yuki: good morning…

Tohru: Oh well good morning you are up early Sohma-kun!

Kyo: YEAH! WHY THE –beep- ARE U UP SO EARLY!

Yuki: cause I fell like it!

Kyo: what ever!

Tohru: Yuki do you want some starwberrys?

Yuki: oh yes please.

_THUMP!_

_CRACK!_

Kyo: what the…

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!_

The alarm flashed then…

The lights go out…the emergency lights come on.

Tohru: I guess that was a test…

_BOOM!_

Shigure: YUKI TOHRU KYO! THE, T-T-THE BOAT!

Yuki: THE BOAT WHAT!

Shigure: IT CRASHED INTO A ICEBERG!

Kyo: WHAT!

Tohru: MOM!

Tohru ran out of the kitchen and into her room…she grabbed her moms picture. She ran back to the room and grabbed the closest parsons hand to her witch was Yuki. (HA KYO!) she held on a little too tight though…

Yuki: um Tohru…(you ruined it Yuki!)

Tohru: yes?

Yuki: never mind…(just say it you already started!)

Tohru: um ok…?

Kyo: let's get on a life boat!

Kisa and Hiro are waiting for you guys in the front.

Hiro: COME ON! WE ARE WAITING FOR YOU!

Kisa: ONI-SAN! (if I spelled that wrong I am sorry!)

Tohru: KISA! –hug- -hug- hug- (well you know)

Ayame: LET'S GO!

Yuki: TOHRU COME ON!

Tohru(still holding onto Yuki's hand): OK!

Kisa: HOLD MY HAND HIRO!

Hiro: um…we need to hurry! ( meanie!)

They all ran out of the room and onto the bow.

Kyo: OH MY GOD!

Akito: …God.

LOL! FUNNY ENDING! Well that's all for now BYE!


	11. Riddle!

HI!

I am so happy! I have 12 hits on my last one! I was worried if NO ONE would read it…

Well I guess u guys just want to read the story so I will start this chapter now!

Ps. only one more chapter too go.

Yuki: AKITO WE DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!

Akito: OH I GET THAT BOAT!

Man: Sorry, girls and children only!

Akito: BUT I AM A GIRL!

Man: NO YOU ARE NOT! NOW GO AWAY CHILDEREN ARE GETTING ON!

Akito: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!

Yuki: Only girls and children, but what about boys?

Man: We didn't have as many lifeboats as we needed…we are sorry…

Kyo: BUT WHAT ABOUT US!

Ayame: KISA! HIRO! GET ON!

Yuki: Tohru get on too.

Tohru: MOM! I FORGOT ABOUT MOMS PICTURE!

Man: mam, you need to get on, this is the last boat.

Tohru: MOM! I WILL STAY!

Yuki/ Kyo: NO YOU ARE NOT!

Man: Get on.

Tohru got on and started to cry. But her moms picture became a need. She jumped back on to the ship once again the boat could not stay It fell of the hooks and into the ocean, Kisa and Hiro were on that boat. They were probably scared to death…(wait what about Rin? Let's just say she stayed on the ship too.)

Tohru found a way to get away from the crowed without everyone noticing. She got her moms picture back in the room.

Akito: why hello, Tohru.

Tohru: Akito you should get on the lifeboat!

Akito: remember Tohru. 1: I am so called a man. 2: there are no more lifeboats.

Tohru; but mom she must live she must get on a lifeboat!

Akito: let me see that picture.

Tohru handed the picture to Akito. But instead of taking the picture Akito took Tohru's wrist and put them in hand cuffs.

Tohru: OH NO! AKITO LET ME GO! OR AT LEAST TAKE MOM PUT HER IN A SAFE PLACE!  
Akito took "mom" and though it on to the ground. Glass shattered on the marble floor.

Tohru: MOM!

Akito ran away and was looking for Yuki and Kyo.

Akito: YUKI! KYO!

Yuki/Kyo: WHAT! WERES TOHRU!?

Akito: here.

Akito handed a paper to Yuki and Kyo it was a riddle(try to guess the riddle r&r) Yuki grabbed the paper and read it out loud(Akito ran away.)

To my dreadful zodiac,

Why are you so glum? I mean Tohru is still alive and so is Ren she got on that dang lifeboat! But yes Tohru is still alive you just have to find her. Here is a riddle.

_You may find me gloom,_

_But when you do find me,_

_That will change soon._

_I am in a place, _

_that only YOU would know,_

_don't think I am tight cause there is so much space._

Next riddle

_Find me, help me, and seek me,_

_My mom is now gone._

_Find me, help me, and seek me,_

_Right know, I feel like King Kong._

_Find me, help me, and seek me,_

_Binoculars may help._

_Find me, help me, and seek me,_

_Right know I want to yelp!_

_End of riddles. Tohru is not in the same place as she was locked up so don't say oh she is in her bedroom! So that is the end for this chapter! Bye this has been tigersim1! YAY GO ME! Ok so maybe there may be two more chapters….sorry I just can't fit it all in 1 more chapter…sorry. BYE!_


	12. no one?

HI! HI!

Ok so none of you people got it right. (so far) you may guess again but let me give you some clues…

1: overlooking water.

2:is not pointing straight up.

3: with my mermaid friends…

Ok that is it bye! Hope you all get it right! 


	13. cold water

Hi!

Ok this is not the last chapter. their is just too much to fit in…

Ok lets start!

The people who got it right…..no one. The answer well you will have to read the answer.

Yuki: I DON'T GET IT!

Kyo: King Kong?

Yuki: King Kong I think he is saying high.

Kyo: why would only we know?

Yuki: I don't know, maybe he just wrote that to rhyme?

Kyo: true.

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-

Kyo: what was that?

Speaker: everyone must get on their life jackets!! The boat is sinking!

Yuki: t-t-the boat cant sink.

Kyo:?!

Kyo: were is she?!

Yuki: I KNOW!!

Kyo: YOU DO!?

Yuki: she is on the point at the front at the boat!

Kyo: WELL….LETS GO!

Kyo and Yuki (and the others) walked all the way to the tip of the boat they saw Tohru hanging on for her life!

Tohru: WHO, WHO IS THEIR?!

Yuki: it is us tohru hang on!

Kyo: yeah will get you off!

Yuki: got a rope and though it rear her head tohru felt the tough rope and grabbed on. She pulled herself up and un-bind folded her.

Yuki: GO GET YOUR LIFE JACKET ON!

Tohru: ok.

Kyo: what is wrong?

Tohru: my mom is gone…

Yuki: oh she is?

Tohru nodded her head and ran to get on a life jacket.

Haru: poor girl…

Yuki: COME ON WE NEED TO GET SOME ON TOO!

Kyo: RIGHT!

2 min l8tr

Tohru: this is so big.

Yuki: I know

Ayame: BROTHER I LOVE YOU!  
yuki: good for you

Shigure: the boat I just felt it move!

The boat started to tip the right.

Tohru: OH NO!

Yuki: HOLD ON TO A RAIL!

Everyone grabbed on as tohru looked down the boat was almost on its tip(they were on the back part) she saw people falling off into the cold water.

Yuki: TOHRU DON'T LOOK DOWN!

Shigure: AHHHHHHHHHH!!

Shigure fell off and into the cold water.

Tohru: MY HAND IT IS SLIPPING!

Yuki: HOLD ONTO MINE!

Tohru: OK!

Kyo: TOHRU JUST STAY ON!

Yuki/kyo: WE LOVE YOU!

Ayame: no time for that we need to stay on!

Haru: AYAME IS RIGHT!

Rin: HARU! I FOUND YOU!

Haru: thank god rin.

Rin: HARU I AM SLIPPING!  
haru: HOLD ON!

Rin: I, I CANT!

HARU: hold on to my hand!

Rin grabbed for his hand. But haru fell off!

Tohru: HARU!

Yuki: JUMP OFF!

Kyo: NO!

Yuki: look back!

Kyo looked back the boat all most flipped over they had to jump off!

Tohru: 1

Yuki: 2

Kyo: 3!

They all jumped off tohru screamed and rin was fine. Ayame was having fun. Yuki hated it kyo hated it to. They all landed In the cold water.

Tohru: I AM SO COLD!

Kyo: A RAFT!  
Yuki: TOHRU RIN GET ON!

TOHRU: BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS?

KYO: WE WILL BACK OK.

THAT IS ALL FOR NOW BYE!


	14. SORRY!

Sorry! OMG! I am sooooo sorry! I am in camp and I can not get on the computer a lot. So I have not been on the computer for…2 weeks. Wait no take that back awhile! SO I am sooo sorry! I will try to write the rest as soon as I get back! :) ! BYE! –tigersim1!


	15. i am sorry KYO!

Hi I am very sorry, I just had writers block I(and I was camp). So I should make it up to you by finishing the story, this will be the last chapter. I am going to cry! Man I have no ideas for any stories next what am I going to do?! Bye now I should probably start, now.

The water was freezing, Tohru could barley feel her toes even when she was on the raft with Rin. She could not even imagine how the boys was feeling in the water. She pull over to her her two best friends and smiled trying to get their mind off of the feeling. Haru looked up as if he was taking a long calm walk and nothing was happening. Kyo was eyeing Yuki . and Yuki was watching the moon rise higher and everything get quieter. Everyone around them was slowly dying. Yuki leaned down and whispered in Tohru's ear.

Yuki: T-Thoru you must promise me that you WILL live. No matter what!

Tohru: but what about you?  
yuki: I will try to live with you we WILL make it together.

Kyo: come on people! STOP BEING SO LOVEY DOVEY!

Tohru: sorry Kyo.

Haru: Rin you need to hold on

Rin: STOP WORRYING! I WILL BE FINE I AM NOT A BABY!

Anyway back to the troublesome threes conversation…

Kyo: OH MY GOD! WHEN ARE WE GONNA GET ON DRY LAND I HAVE BEEN WAIT FOR EVER AND THE WATER IS FREEZEING!

Tohru: I, I don't know.

Yuki: don't scream kyo, in fact I see someone coming over here.

Yuki was right in the middle of the ocean something was coming after them. It was a person.

Akito: YUKI! HELP ME!  
yuki: AKITO!

Kyo: HOW DID YOU LIVE?!  
tohru: Akito! WHAT IS WRONG?!

Akito: Ren, she died…she got hit by a piece of metal. And she got hit hard.

Kyo: Ren, died? WHY AREN'T YOU HAPPY?! SHE WAS A MOTHER WHO HATED YOU!

Akito: but that's the reason, she's MY mother.

Yuki: where is she?

Akito pointed to a stop. Tohru was looking in confusion. The truth is she NEVER met Ren.

Tohru: w-who's Ren? I know it is akito's mother but who is she.

Yuki: you don't want to know…

Kyo: yeah I would be better if you did not come with us.

Tohru stayed with Rin and Haru, and watch the other group travel over the where Akito pointed to.

Yuki: wow, she's knocked out. But, she's NOT dead.

Kyo: put his hand against her heart and listened for a heartbeat. He did not feel one. But how could he tell Akito his mom was dead, he couldn't so he decided to lie.

Kyo: yeah, she still has a heartbeat.

Yuki: good Akito Ren will live and be healthy again.

Tohru watched from the distance. She a nervous look from Kyo's face. Then the group traveled back to Tohru.

Haru: what's the status?

Yuki: she's still alive.

Tohru: GOOD!

Akito: tohru were did you get that raft?  
tohru: yuki found it.

Akito: YUKI! GO FIND ME A RAFT!

Yuki: find one yourself.

Kyo: and don't make me find one!

After that conversation…the whole group got cold, really cold

Haru: it has only been 30 min and we are about to die

Tohru: O.O DIE!  
yuki: NO NOT DIE! We will live I will always be here with you you WILL live.

Tohru: ok…

Kyo: WHAT DID I SAY BEFOR STOP BEING LOVEY DOVEY!  
Thoru was holding Kyo's and Yuki's hand. Kyo's got cold and then lost its grip and feel into the water.

Everyone: KYO!!

Tohru grabbed his hand and then Haru did C.P.R on him. Ren was listening for a heartbeat and Yuki was helping Rin. Akito just watched the whole thing. They were all shocked.

Tohru: DON'T DIE!! DON'T! KYO!!

Haru: he is, gone.

Yuki: HE CANT BE!

Rin: …

Tohru grabbed his dead body and lied it on the raft. And said a prayer and walked away, everyone did the same.

Yuki: WE LOST TO MANY! WE NEED TO GET WARM EVERYONE HUDLE TOGETHER MAYBE OUR BODY HEAT CAN MAKE US WARM!

They all sat there waiting for someone to help them, anyone, anything………….. to be continued.

Oh so maybe this is not the last chapter but sorry I need to go back to camp, BYE!


	16. OMG! WOW! jk

HI

HI!

I need to do this chapter before I go to camp.

Ok so let me answer some questions.

I am sorry to miss quirky bookworm her question was "but how did they walk away when they were on a raft  
and in water? oh did they push him over the side?"

Answer: they were Always in the water the boat tipped over and they were floating, and the raft could only fit two people rin and tohru. And when they "walked" away, I meant to say swam away. Sorry bout that.

I AM SO SORRY CLFBF! She said I needed to work on my grammar, I DO! I NO I AM REALLY BAD AT IT! THAT IS WHY I NEED A BETTA READER! I am sorry….

Ok this is a comment I don't get from rockangel160 "I'm glad Rin and Haru are safe,  
I like them. But if they huddle together, Haru and Yuki will transform and  
Haru will tip the boat!" I don't get this comment can you PM me rockangel160 and tell me how this works? Sorry I just don't get it.

Ok If ANYONE has ANYMORE questions I would be glad to take them just PM me and I will PM you back the answer.

And thank you ALL for reading my story, I am really glad you all like it so much (even if I need to work on my grammar, CLFBF!) but, thank you I am so HAPPY! YAY! I AM GETTING HYPER! OH ANYWAYS BEFOR I START BOUNCING OF THE WALLS! I NEED TO SAY 1 MORE TIME…THANK YOU ALL!! –tigersim1 :)


	17. ending chapter

I am sorry I just came back from a long week at camp, BUT NOW I AM BACK! YAY! Ok so this is the last chapter, I know it is sad. But I need to work on other stuff maybe you can help me, hmmmmmm idk. Oh well here I go, on the last chapter, cries

Yuki: TOHRU! ARE YOU OK?!

Tohru: sorry I just…seeing Kyo….like this.

Haru: don't worry Tohru, we are all still here.

Rin: god! I am so –beep- cold!

They all huddled together and they all became warmer. Tohru was still cold, so Yuki sent her to sit on the raft with Rin.

The raft wobbled back and forth. The boys still swam in the freezing water as Tohru looked around and saw everyone dying, except the Sohmas .

Tohru: w-why aren't you guys cold?

Haru: we are animals, we have fur.

Tohru: right.

Yuki: b-but it is still a little bit cold

Akito: yah it is cold

Haru: oh I forgot you were even here Akito.

Akito: YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!!

Yuki: calm down.

Tohru: how long has it been?

Rin: 40 min

Yuki: but that is impossible for a normal human to live this long.

Everyone looked at Tohru, but she was on a raft. Then Tohru's eyes sprang open.

Tohru: AKITO! WHAT IS WRONG!?

Akito: so…so…s-so cold….

Yuki: Akito's dying!  
haru: OK WER'RE NOT GOING TO LOOSE THIS ONE!

Every did the same thing to Akito as they did to Kyo.

Akito: STOP! LET ME DIE! I HATE THIS WORLD! LET ME DIE RIGHT NOW! SPOT IT! ALL OF YOU!

Haru: but why?  
Akito: I HAVE SUFFERED TO MANY DAYS!

Tohru: but Akito you are so…AKITO! ARE YOU STILL THERE?!  
Akito floated in the water his eyes wide open he did die…

Yuki: ok everyone needs to stay warm from now on!

Tohru: AHHHHHHH!!

Someone push Tohru off of the raft and into the water.

Yuki: AKITO! YOU CAN'T BE ALIVE!  
Akito: I need this raft more than any of you!  
Yuki's eyes suddenly burst wide open!

Tohru: w-whats going on?  
his eyes were flashing and he was now floating off the water and in right in front of Tohru.

Tohru: Y-YUKI!  
Yuki: stay Tohru, don't move you are too cold to move if you don't you will freeze to death.

The problem with Yuki's voice was that it was NOT Yuki's voice.

Tohru: m-mom? Why are you here? And put Yuki down.

Yuki: yes Tohru I am Kyoko, I have missed you so much. Just listen to me, don't move you will live longer.

Tohru: I will but, why are you here, and how do you do this to Yuki?

Yuki: I have powers of my own Tohru. I did not die in a car crash I died because of spells, I messed up and spell, I am sorry.

Tohru: so Kyo…

Yuki: Kyo did nothing

Haru: then will Yuki ever come back?

Rin: yeah will he?

Yuki: I am sorry once you enter a person's body you cant come out, but I can not stay I need to leave his body.

Tohru: but will he be alive?

A tear came out of Yuki's purple eyes and then he fell in the water. He drowned and never came back up.

Tohru: YUKI WHERE IS HE?!

Haru: he is dead we lost another.

Rin: wear did Akito go?

Tohru: look!

Tohru pointed to a boat coming up, it held Akito in it.

The man in the boat: ANYONE THERE?!

Tohru: yes! WERE HERE!

The boat came fast through the water and stopped in front of Haru.

Rin; WER'RE SAVED!

Haru: ok Tohru you get on the boat first.

Tohru: no, I wont go.

Rin: why?

Tohru: almost everyone I loved died here, I want to stay with them.

Rin: but…

Tohru looked up and saw stars but the formed a picture. The picture was of two people and they were Yuki and Kyo. Tohru felt tears fall on her face. She looked away.

_Yuki: __We will live I will always be here with you, you WILL live._

The words entered her head, they will never leave. Tohru glanced over to the boat. Yuki wanted her to live, if that is what he wanted he will get it.

Tohru: ok I will go.

The man on the boat: ok mam watch your step.

_Kyo: TOHRU JUST STAY ON!_

Tohru thought of Kyo trying to help save Tohru.

All the memories killed her, Tohru could not stand it, she burst into tears.

Rin: don't worry tohru we all lived right?

Tohru: I know.

They got to shore and Tohru looked out into the water. She missed everyone. Akito was their too, he had a sad face on.

Tohru: what is wrong?

Akito: ren…

Tohru: oh I am sorry

Then she looked out and saw something the water I was splashing.

She looked closer, it was dolphins!  
she saw that there were 11 she looked one more time and looked away pleased.

The dolphins all were the people she lost each one of them.

11 Ren

10 Ayame

9 Shigure

8 Momiji

7 Kisa

6 Hiro

5 Hatori

4 kana

3 Kyo

2 Yuki

1 Kyoko

She missed them all, but she will have to move on with Haru and Rin and maybe even Akito.

As everyone knows not all stories have happy endings…

-The End-

Ok thank you everyone who read this last chapter I hope you all enjoyed it! I hope you review too cause I need to know how much you enjoyed it to see if I need to improve A LOT or a little bit.

So thank you all! :) that is the end of fruits basket titanic! -tigersim1! YAY! Bye!


End file.
